Reaching out to save you
by Reader1265
Summary: Jim returns from the darklands. His friends confront him, feeling betrayed. Claire, his one and only, is taken by a dark force no one ever saw coming.
1. Reaching out to save you

We stood on front of the bridge wondering if Jim would make it. I loved him, and I didn't wanna lose him.

Jim dashed forward. Just barely making it through the portal. Dust settled around him like snow. We looked at Jim with doubt.

He made it? Half of me wanted to punch him. He left us, went to the darklands, and indangered himself!

But the other half wanted to hold him in my arms. Kiss him with all my love. Happy, and relieved. "Master Jim?" Blinky said softly. Something was wrong, he should've started moving by now. "He's unconscious!"

They all rushed over to Jim. Picking him up, they carried him quickly, trying to get to a human hospital. I reached out to him, but he didn't reach back. Running out of Troll Market, I dashed along side Jim.

When we got out it was day time. So Toby and I got him to the nearest hospital. I looked over at Jim. "At least he's safe. He made it back. He kept his promise. He went over, alone, and kept us safe."

We both looked at each other, then back at Jim. I smiled a little. But it was fake. All I could think about was the worst. What if we lost him? What if he didn't make it? A few blocks later, we made it.

"What happened to my son!?" I turned around to see Jim's mother charging at us. I had forgotten, she didn't remember anything about Jim's troll hunting. Toby smiled at her nervously. "I will get answers."

She took Jim from us, dragging him into a hospital room. We followed her in. The trolls joined us later, when it was night. "Have you said anything to Master Jim yet?" "No. He hasn't woken up."

Jim started groaning and sitting up. As soon as he was up the whole way, I slapped him in the face. "Ah! What was that for?!" Jim rubbed his face roughly. He drew in his breath sharply in pain.

I kissed him on the cheek softly. Jim looked back over at me, sighing, still confused. "Sorry about that Jim." I looked over at him nervously as he was still rubbing his face.

Suddenly Toby yelled, "Why did you go to the darklands without us!?" All the color drained from Jim's face. "W- what?"

"We found the amulet together, trained together, killed Angor Rot together, and then you just left us!?" "Is this how you all feel?" "After everything we'd been through, you said it was Trollhunters not Trollhunter."

Jim closed his eyes sharply and looked down. Suddenly his eyes blinked open. He looked up, almost screaming, "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!" The amulet glowed, blinding all of us, giving Jim his armor.

"Master Jim, what are you doing?!" The fire in his eyes grew as he said, "I'm sorry, but I can't take this, not from you!" Jim dashed out an open window in the hospital room.

I tried to reach out to him as I was screaming, "Wait! Don't do this!" My breath grew heavier. "Claire, use the portal staff to follow him. Don't let him see you!" I made a portal and zipped through it.

The rest of the gang followed him silently. Jim had run into the woods, and found a quiet spot to sit down at. His face turned red. Suddenly he screamed out, "They don't understand!" The woods echoed with his voice, trees shaking.

Then his voice turned into a whisper. "I did it for you." Tears started flowing down his cheeks like streams. "I can't lose anymore of you." His armor faded away. As he held tight to the amulet, he gazed at the sky.

I extended my arms out to looked up slowly to see me. I sat down beside him, and I extended my arms again. This time I pulled Jim into a hug. Finally he hugged back. Jim started sobbing.

He didn't want to cry in front of me but he needed this moment. I sighed softly, looking down at Jim. "I'm sorry Jim. I had no idea. You did what you did, to protect us."

Jim slowly looked up as I said this. I quickly wiped the rest of the tears away from his eyes. "For a minute, fighting Angor Rot, I believed what he was saying." The rest of his tears came out as he continued. "I let everyone fall in my place. When I had been chosen the fight the battle, alone."

Another tear fell. It wasn't fair for Jim. He was constantly told to fight alone, and distance himself from his friends and everyone he cared about.

I sighed, trying as figure out how to fix this. He hugged tighter with his arms. "I fought alone, so I wouldn't have to lose you. I have to fight alone."


	2. Pulled away to save you

I stood up, and opened another portal. "Come on. Your mom won't like it when she sees you gone." He chuckled a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I looked over at him. His eyes still red from his tears. "We'll be OK, right?" He looked down sadly, with a tiny smile on his face. "I think so."

He let a sigh escape him. I wish I could do more for Jim, but I couldn't. I kissed him on the lips as he smiled again. We walked through the portal together, holding hands, interlocking fingers. When we got back, it didn't take long for Jim to recover.

He had a small head injury. So Dr. L took care of her son. But she didn't like him ending up in the hospital room, and then no one telling her why. "Someone tell why my son keeps ending up here!" All of us were scared to say anything, until Jim raised his voice.

"Mom, calm down, I can explain." She pointed her finger at him. "You better." Jim's calm face turned nervous as he started speaking.

I grabbed his hand for comfort. Jim snapped his head over at me, as some of the nerves drained from his face. A sigh escaped both of us.

He pulled out the amulet from out of his pocket. Confusion smacked his mom in the face. Jim put down the amulet, then reached out and grabbed his mother's hands.

"Mom, I'm a troll hunter." "What does that even mean?" Jim raised his amulet and shouted, "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!"

Jim glowed in the blue light as his armor appeared. He stood up, holding his sword. His mother's face widened like nothing I've ever seen. "This is what you've been doing? Fighting m -monsters? Why?"

Jim put his hands on hers. "Because they need me." Worried filled his mother's eyes. "I can't let you do this." I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"But-" Jim stepped back. His mother left the room, closing the door behind her. "After all we've been through, my mother comes in, and says no!?"

Afterwards I opened another portal to the woods. I watched as Jim's armor fade away in a blue flash. And his eyes turned a little red. Tears were about to fall down his face.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Jim looked up at me with sour eyes. "I'm not sure. I'm afraid that -" He reached out with his hand, grabbing air with his fist.

Jim showed me one of his fake smiles. Trying to mask his fears. He may have doubted himself sometimes, but he always wanted to be what he was.

Being a troll hunter was Jim's everything. It had been a curse to his life, and had given him great purpose. Most importantly, it connected him to me.

But something else was off. His face turned in my direction. Poison in his eyes. "Jim? There's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?" He stood up quickly in shock.

"N -no! Of -a course not!" My face twisted into a doubtful and evil form. Jim exhaled slowly. "I had a dream about you." He turned away. But that seemed like too much pain for that kind of dream.

"That can't be that bad." "In it, the Pale Lady, revived Angor Rot, rose to a new power, and was connected to you. Like Stickler and my mother." How could he have that dream while I did?

" Jim, I had the same dream." Jim looked out through the woods. Then at the stars. "But how? And more importantly, was it real?" "Why are you so upset about it?"

"Because -" His face said everything. He didn't want me connected to a villain, like his mother. Because now we can't destroy her, without destroying me.

Oh Jim... I'm glad you care, but forget it. Go get her. Protect us, and our worlds. Don't worry about me. My face soften for Jim. He wasn't allowed to see my fear.

I didn't wanna die, or be a force against him. But the fear turned inside me as I realized, I wouldn't have a choice. Then everting went blurry. I turned away from Jim.

And I could just barely make out a black portal in front of me. I turned back around, looking for Jim.

Then as I felt myself being dragged away, I saw a blurry hand reach out to me, screaming. "Claire!"


	3. Wish to save you

Claire's face soften. But I could see through her. I could feel her fear. Some how our souls were connected, maybe that's why I saw her dreams. And maybe that's how I saw through her smile.

The Pale Lady would be the toughest to face yet, and I didn't wanna face against Claire to.

I looked at the ground, clenching my fist.

A light blinded me as I turned back to Claire. Her eyes were glowing with red light inside them. Then as the light in her eyes faded away, she turned around, and a portal opened up in front of her.

She turned back to me as I shouted, "For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command!"

I put my sword behind me, and reached out to her. Something came from within the black circle, and pulled her in. I tried to reach out to her again, screaming. "Claire!"

But it was too late, and she was gone.

And the portal had closed.


	4. Coming out to save you

My heart pounded as I ran through the woods. I didn't know what to do. Claire had been ripped away from me and Blinky was the only one I could think of to help.

I ran up to the hospital window I left from earlier. Landing in the room I was panting. Out of breath I extended my hand out to Blinky.

Confused, he grabbed it , replying, "What's wrong Master Jim?" I took in as much air as I could to scream," Claire's been taken!"

"What do you mean she been ta-" "That Tobes! I mean that!" Blinky put one of his hands up to his chin. "But Master Jim, why?"

I felt a surge of anger swell up, how could he just sit there and do nothing, wasting time. The red in my face shined brighter. And the darkness in my eyes grew.

"I don't know!" The worry in my heart grew without notice, and without care. All I could do for her was nothing.

The Pale Lady! Just when we thought we were done, the universe says, nope, more war.

I turned away from the others. My eyes swelling again, I watched my armor flash away in blue.

'It could kill you, or worse corrupt your soul .' Claire why didn't you listen? Why didn't you let me help? Why?

I closed my eyes softly. Then blinking them open in an instant. I had an idea. Probably not a smart one, but that was beside the point. I had a plan.

I was going to save Claire, because we protect each other.

Let's just hope I made it out alive.


End file.
